


Chibs' Birthday (A Challenge Submission)

by JohnTheRevelator



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, SOA - Freeform, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform, chibs - Freeform, chibs telford - Freeform, filip telford - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnTheRevelator/pseuds/JohnTheRevelator
Summary: Its Chibs' birthday and you have a surprise for him.





	Chibs' Birthday (A Challenge Submission)

“Good morning handsome,” you smiled as you walked into the bedroom you shared with your old man. He stretched, groaning as he sat up and smiled at you.

“G’mornin’ love,” Chibs mumbled back to you, pulling you down onto the bed with him and kissing you, “You know what today is…” he trailed off, his hands wrapping around your back and dipping into your pants.

“Mhmm,” you cooed, sitting up, “but I have something else for you, something better,” you grinned.

Chibs’ eyebrows raised, “I dunno if there’s anything better than this,” he spoke, patting your butt, causing you to chuckle.

“Just get dressed and meet me downstairs, birthday boy,” you winked, getting up from the bed and walking out of the room.

 

You had a big day planned for your old man; a scavenger hunt that went all around Charming and ended with his birthday gift, something you’d been saving up for since you got married to the Scotsman three and a half years ago. Quietly, you stuck the envelope with the first clue on the front door and snuck out to your car, quietly backing out of the driveway and heading to TM where you would patiently wait until Filip ended his hunt.

 

“Love, I’m thinking of calling Tig and having him handle things today so we can stay home and…” Chibs paused as he reached the bottom of the stairs, not seeing you in the living room or kitchen, “…(Y/N)?” he called but received no response. He called to you one more time before he walked past the front door, noticing the envelope taped to it and he smirked, pulling it off and opening it to reveal a short letter you had typed for him.

_Happy Birthday, sweetie!_  
_I have a big surprise for you today! But first, I need you to stop by the place we first met and pick up another envelope. Love you!  
_ _-(Y/N)_

“Shite,” Chibs breathed, “It must be a good gift if she’s testing me,” he chuckled, grabbing his wallet and keys off the counter and heading out the door.  
First stop, the Diner on Main Street.

 

Chibs backed his bike against the curb and stepped off his bike, pulling his helmet off and setting it on the seat. He slicked his hair back with both hands and eyed the storefront before him. 

“Mornin’,” a voice pulled Chibs’ gaze away from the restaurant and he turned to see one of the waitresses approaching him, “(Y/N) said you’d be coming by this morning and asked me to give you this,” she shrugged, holding out a white envelope for him to take.

“Thanks, darlin’,” Chibs winked, grasping the clue as the small woman turned to walk back inside.

Chibs pulled the letter out and read it.

_You got the first clue! Only a few more before you get your gift…_  
_The next place I need you to go is where we went after the diner closed on the first night we met._  
_Have fun, babe!  
_ _-(Y/N)_

Chibs stuck the clue in his vest and mounted his bike. He knew where the next clue was.

 

“Man I was wondering how long it was gonna take you to get here,” Tig smirked as he met Chibs in his driveway.

“Aye, the lass is testing my memory. She sent me to the diner because its where we first met, now here to your house because we came back here after the diner with you and Venus that night,” Chibs held his hand out to Tig, waiting for the envelope. Tig placed it, torn open, in his brother’s palm and Chibs looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed.

“I got curious, man. She wouldn’t tell me what it said so I looked. I couldn’t help myself,” Tig chuckled, “And if you don’t know where to go next, I can help ya.”  
Chibs huffed shaking his head in mock-disgust, “Thanks Tiggy.”

“You bet brother.”

Chibs walked back to his bike and sat on the seat to read the clue.

_If my guess is correct, you’ll be the second person to read this clue. I know Tig won’t be able to resist reading it. I guess I can’t be too upset with him, if it wasn’t for him and my best friend, Venus, I would’ve never met you!_  
_The last clue is where the spent the night after our first date._  
_You’re so close!  
_ _-(Y/N)_

“Jesus Christ,” Chibs groaned, “Really, (Y/N)?” he muttered to himself as he shoved the paper in his vest and started his bike.

 

He never really had a reason to come here, unless he was being forced of course, but leave it to his wife to make him go to the police station as part of his birthday.

“Hey Filip,” Deputy Eglee smiled as he stepped in the front door.  
“Good morning, officer,” Chibs forced a smile as he approached her, “You wouldn’t happen to have something for me from (Y/N), would you?”

“Actually, I don’t, but I think I overheard Lyla Winston in the waiting area saying she was expecting you to come by” she smiled, patting him on the arm, “Have a good day.”  
“You too,” he spoke as he approached the waiting room to see Lyla sitting there.

“Hey!” Lyla beamed as he walked up. She stood, giving him a firm hug and patting his back, “Happy Birthday,” she whispered.  
“Thanks sweetheart,” he responded, stepping back and looking at her, “I assume ye have something for me?” he asked.

“I sure do!” she pulled an envelope from her purse and handed it over to him, “I’ll see you later,” she smiled sweetly as he nodded to her and they both walked out of the police station.

_Filip,_

_Who would’ve thought that having sex outside the clubhouse after our first date was illegal? Haha…  
If I’m honest, I think Althea just hated seeing us together. That’s probably why we spent the night in the drunk tank. Those were good times…_

_Alright I think you’re ready for your gift, love.  
It’s waiting for you where we got married!_

_See you soon  
-(Y/N)_

 

Chibs chuckled as he pulled up at the clubhouse. Lyla had managed to beat him somehow, crossing the parking lot in front of him as he backed his bike up to park.

He stepped into the clubhouse to find all his brothers, their women, and his woman, waiting for him.

“Happy Birthday!” everyone shouted as he walked inside.

You were smiling from ear to ear when you stepped forward, flinging your arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

“Hey darlin’,” he mumbled as he pressed his lips against your ear, kissing you there before pulling you back and placing a gentle kiss on your lips, “You sent your Old Man all over Charming this morning,” he smiled, holding your waist.

You flashed a huge smile as you nodded, “I sure did, but I think you’ll say it was definitely worth it in just a minute.”

Happy stepped forward handing him a beer as you took his hand and pulled him back out of the clubhouse door and towards the garage.

“My gift is in the garage?” he asked as everyone walked towards one of the four large bay doors.

You smiled sweetly as you stopped, releasing his hand, “Wait here,” you ordered, walking forward and knocking on the garage door before returning to his side.

“Love, what are you–?” he began asking, but his question was cut short when the door started rolling up and his attention focused back in front of him. When it was fully opened, one of the TM mechanics stepped aside to reveal his present, and Chibs’ draw dropped.

 

Inside the garage was a brand new bike.

 

A 2016 Dyna Wide Glide with wrapped exhaust, SoA decals on the tank, and a custom hand-tooled leather seat with the St. Andrew’s cross stitched in.

“Holy shite, (Y/N).” he gasped.

“Do you like it?” you asked, beaming up at him as he stared at you in awe.

“Like it? I love it, baby!” He pulled you to him and kissed you deeply, amongst a chorus of hoops and hollers from his friends, “Thank you, (Y/N).” He spoke sincerely.

“Come on! Test out the new ride!” Tig yelled, and the rest of the party agreed, clapping and cheering. 

 

“What do ya say, love? Wanna test it out with me?” Chibs grinned, squeezing your hand.  
“You bet I do!” You chuckled, following him to his new bike.


End file.
